Marl Boro
|forumurl = http://pacificorder.net/forum |seniority = 1/2/2011 |team = Red |teamseniority = 12/18/2010 |statisticsdate = July 29, 2011 |totalpop = 14,575 |civilians = 12,075 |soldiers = 2,500 |soldiereff = 3,564 |density = 113.46 |casualties = 56,731 |attacking = 22,843 |defending = 33,888 |casualtyrank = 7,450 |litrate = 22.56 |religion = Judaism |currency = Dollar |infra = 1,410.99 |tech = 50.30 |nationstrength = 4,550.632 |rank = 10,950 |alliancerank = 289 |alliancecount = 404 |efficiency = 20.41 |landarea = 128.455 |space = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 4/6/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = prohibit |number = 0 |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Bermuda is a small, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bermuda work diligently to produce Marble and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Bermuda is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Bermuda has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bermuda allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bermuda believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bermuda will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Before deciding to join an alliance, Marl Boro received several recruitment messages and researched the options offered. He looked at Cyber Nations guides, the Wikipedia article, the Cyber Nations Wiki, and even members of each alliance. Eventually he decided that NPO was the best fit because of its straightforwardness, good organizational structure, and opportunity for advancement. Marl Boro applied to the New Pacific Order on December 21, 2010, three days after creating his nation. He didn't think he was going to get in, but many Pacificans were impressed with his thoughtful and detailed answers. The application was approved by WorldConqueror on December 28. Marl Boro completed the academy to become an official member of the NPO on January 2, 2011. Marl Boro enjoys all of the departments in which he works because they all allow him to give back to the NPO for all the help he has received. His most memorable moment is being promoted to Diplomatic Special Envoy, NCO, and Mentor all at the same time; additionally, receiving the Diplomatic Distinguished Service Medal was a big surprise to him. Marl Boro believes that the New Pacific Order has much to offer to new players throughout their nation growth, and plans never to leave the NPO. He recommends that anyone interested in CN should research alliances and become involved, because alliances are the best part of the game. Friendship and camaraderie Marl Boro has many friends in Pacifica, many of whom he worked with. He respects Iceknave for his military genius; Necoho and Kean, the two Special Envoys for whom he worked in the Diplomatic Corps, and who taught him the ways of diplomacy; Farrin for his diplomatic brilliance; and Qazzian, his mentor, who guided him to be a better Pacifican and build a better nation. He also likes several others, such as Brucemna, Rogal Dorn, Tahuantinsuyo, Lord Valleo, and Dan100, who have helped him along the way and continue to do so. Future aspirations Marl Boro is currently focused on the NPO's foreign affairs direction and relations with other alliances, as well as keeping the Order a safe place for its members and helping new members become accustomed to their opportunities. Professions past and present Diplomatic Corps Marl Boro joined the Diplomatic Corps on April 4, 2011, as a Fourth Diplomat. He was promoted to First Diplomat on May 23, 2011 and then to Diplomatic Special Envoy of Sphere 2 on July 22. As a member of the Diplomatic Corps, Marl Boro helps to develop relations with other alliances and promote the good will of the NPO to Planet Bob. Military Command Marl Boro was promoted to NCO of Beta Battalion on July 25, 2011. As such, he assists in leading the NPO's war efforts and coordinates activities within Beta. Mentor Corps Marl Boro joined the Mentor Corps on July 23, 2011. As a mentor, he helps new Pacificans learn about the game as well as the New Pacific Order and its culture. Technology Corps Marl Boro joined the Technology Corps on January 3, 2011, as a Procurer. Procurers produce technology to send to tech buyers. Awards War history Marl Boro fought in the DH-NPO War and the Fark-NPO War. He has participated in battle against 21 nations in the wars. Squad Marl Boro is a member of the Atrox Pacificus Squad, Gamma branch. Other members of the squad are Waffle, Morey, Nightmare448, and Rainac.